Douglas Davenport
Douglas Davenport is the younger brother of Donald Davenport, the uncle of Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase and the former main antagonist of the Disney XD series Lab Rats. He is really Adam, Bree and Chase's creator, it was also him who created Marcus. History His comments imply he was a nasty man from childhood, bullying his brother and stealing his fathers money. At some point over seventeen years ago, he and Donald started Davenport industries, together they worked on bionic technology, to allow robots to do things humans couldn't do. However knowing robots would burn out quickly, he went behind Donalds back and genetically grew three humans, then impimented the Bionic technology into the children. These children where Adam, Bree and Chase. The Bionic technology was never ment for humans, thus why they Glitch. Douglas planned to use them as Bionic super soldiers and sell them off to the highest bidder, be they warlords or dictators. Discovering his brothers evil plan, Donald took the children away from him. Douglas faked his death to escape from the authorities (and there mother, who they both agreed never stopped calling). Donald took Adam, Bree and Chase in and unable to remove there Bionics, raised them as his own, knowing if he raised them right, he make sure they would use there bionic powers for good rather than evil as his brother had intended. Douglas returned, planning to take back Adam, Bree and Chase. He created Marcus, a robot embulled with all there Bionic powers, highly advanced. And sent him in to befriend them so he could catch them. However Douglas' nephew Leo not liking Marcus kept interfearing with there plans. He had Marcus set up a spy camera in Davenports lab so he could keep an eye on them and told Marcus to get them and get rid of Leo. Following Marcus failed attempts, ending with Leo managing to get into his Lab, he angrily berrated Marcus, desided now he would take over himself. He hacked Donald's security system and broke into his house, and with Marcus kidnapped Donald. Douglas than berrated Donald, and told him he would regain what was rightfully his. Marcus then sent a message to Adam, Bree and Chase telling them he had Donald. Leo warned them that Marcus was also Bionic. Breaking in, Douglas met them and told them he was there father. He then trapped Adam, Bree and Chase in Donalds cage, which he rigged to block out there Bionics. Donald then revealed the truth about there origins and that Douglas really was there creator. When asked why he needed them as he had Marcus, he revealed Marcus was just an android, and would burn out before his sixteenth birthday (something he hadn't told him) and thus needed them for his scheme. Leo arrived planning to save them. But Douglas sent Marcus out, telling him to kill Leo, something which he seemed to achieve, however Leo really survived as he was wearing on of Donalds special shirts. The kids refused to go allong with his plan, however Douglas revealed they didn't have a choice, as he had set up an overide protical in there Bionic chips, meaning with a push of a button they would become his slaves. However upon trying it, it didn't work. Donald then revealed, he had set up a block around that program years earlier. However Douglas just hacked it, as he was the better programer. Giving them eight minutes till his progam got through. Toghether they managed to break out, however Douglas (along with Marcus,) confronted them. Douglas revealed the program was complete and now he could take control of them. But then Donald kicked the remote out of his hand, onto the platform above. The two brothers desended into a hand to hand fight over the remote, both trained in martial arts they managed to stay as roughtly equals. While they did this, the kids took on Marcus, who was more powerful than them and mostly led the fight. Just as it looked like Douglas was winning, Leo bursted in with Davenports robotic suit and Donald managed to destroy Douglas remote, stopping his evil plan. However Marcus still casually took down Leo's suit, revealing a series of blades he planned to cut him open. However in his fury, Adam unlocked on of his secret abilities, letting out a powerful energy blast that casued Douglas's lab to cave in. Realising the game was up, Douglas ran, abandoning Marcus to die. Disappearing to parts unknown. He returned later on, following Chase being trapped by an Avalance in Antartica, Douglas traveled arround the world and rescued him. Once together he claimed he was not really that evil and tried to courrpt Chase to his side, playing on Chase's problems with his family not giving him his deserved credit, something which he claimed to understand. And also promising to give Chase all his siblings powers aswell as his own, explaining as Chase was the youngest, it meant that by the time he built him, he understood Bionics well enough to give him greater upgrades, however Donald took him away before he could. Chase seemingly agrees, and smuggles Douglas into Donald's lab. There he starts the process, Donald, Bree and Adam return. The two confront each other, however Douglas laughs as his plan is complete. However Chase reveals he was only playing along, and the process is actually some useless files. Telling him he would never betray his family, reguardless of the power. Acknowledging this Douglas seems to except he's lost. Only for him to pull out a gun to try and kill them with. Chase grabbed Donald's freeze ray and quickly imprisoned him in a block of ice. Donald then planned to ship his brother to a far of warehouse where he would never prose a danger to anyone again. Some time later, Douglas was saved when mysterious Masked, Bionic assisstant of him broke into Donald's fecility, incapacitated the guards and carried him out. Once recovered, Douglas hacked Donald's computers, deleting everything bringing down Davenport industries, he also hacked Donalds accounts so they were liquidated and all his money was taken. After destroying everything, and causing Donald to lose his house, Douglas then contacted him to gloat. He was a bit annoyed to discover Leo had already figured out it was him behind the events. Afterwards he revealed his plan to take back Adam, Bree and Chase. Donald warned him that if he dared go near them it would be the last thing he did, but Douglas declared they were his. Donald told him he would find them first, but Douglas activated a bomb, blowing up Donald's lab and almost killing Donald and Leo (they managed to jump into the elevator just in time). But leaving them with almost no way of finding Adam, Bree and Chase. In "Sink or Swim" he arrives at the cargo ship Adam, Bree and Chase are hiding on, and posing as Donald appears to save them. He then takes them to his lair, where he reveals the truth, before setting his partner Vector upon them, to disable them. When they wake up he reveals he's now working with Victor Krane, another Billionair who's funding him in exchange for Douglas Bionicly enhancing Krane. He then imprisons them in a titanium ring forcefield, and refuses to reveal his evil plan to them, well aware they would use it against them. After Adam, Bree and Chase escape, Victor criticises him, but Douglas reveals he restored the Triton program, meaning he can now remotely control them. He then waits till they got home, before taking over and turning them against Donald, Leo and Tasha. Douglas enjoyed toying with them and forcing them to run arround, but impatient Vector tells him to kill them already. Douglas complies, but Leo and Donarld manage to break Chase from his control. So Douglas sets Adam and Bree against him. Victor forces Douglas to use leathal force against Chase, however they are defeated when Chase manages to overide his control. Vector criticses him, Douglas reasurse him telling him he just has to set it up again, Victor tells him that when he does to use iit destory Adam, Bree, and Chase. Douglas questions this as it wasn't his plan, but Victor declares his plan a failure and now there using his plan leaving Douglas looking unhappy about the change. Later Douglas hacked them again, this time however to warn them about Krane, who had now gone completely insane and made himself unbelievably powerful. However due to his past the other didn't believe him, so later Douglas went to visit Leo at school, to warn him of just how dangerous Krane was. And admited while he wanted to take back Adam, Bree and Chase and use them for his own plots, he never planned to harm them. However Krane decided that he didn't need Douglas any more, and aware he had visited Leo, he ended there partnership and apparantly killed Douglas. However Douglas faked his death, to fool Krane. And later broke in while Krane, was doing battle with Adam, Bree and Chase. He managed to save them with a giant lazer, but stopping to explain gave Krane time to knock him down. Despite this Chase saved Douglas from Krane's blast. Weakened Douglas tried to kill Krane, but was distracted by Donald returning, in the confusion Krane escaped. Furious at his brother, Donald held him at gun point and told him to get out, Chase pointed out that he was saved them from Krane, but Douglas reminded them it was him who made Krane a threat. As his brother he let him live, so Douglas left, disappearing to parts uknown. Following Bree smashing her chip, and Donald failing in his attempts to build her a new one. Facing no alternative, Leo managed to track down Douglas (as he had accidentally dialed Leo earlier) he found him working in disguise at a fast food truck, as he was still hiding from Krane. After some prompting he agreed to come and build Bree a new chip. Leo managed to smuggle him into Donald's lab, where he made one and gave it to Bree. Unforetunately it worked to well and she was unable to stop running. Finding him, Donald was furious at Leo, however realsing they had a bigger problem, the two were forced to work together to fix Bree, but were to consumed bickering to come up with a solution. Leo managed to think of using balistic gell, thus they stopped Bree running and hung her up, while they worked on the chip. Unfortunately her heart rate kept increasing meaning it would eventually kill her. As the two of them were forced to try and find the flaw, after some more bickering, Douglas found the problem one line of the code was faulty, finally working together they managed to fix the code saving Bree. Afterwards however, although grateful, Donald still didn't trust his brother, agreeing Douglas left. However the others talked to him, and Donald finally budged. Meeting up with him the next day, he agreed to give Douglas another chance and let him stay with them. Personallity Douglas shares many traits with Donald, both are very arrogant and potentially narcassist men, both are geniuses and enjoy being dramatic and bragging. However unlike Donald, Douglas is completely ruthless, willing to do just about anything to benifit himself. He had no reguards with experimenting on children, enslaving others, using children as weapons and even outright murder, if it benifited him. All he cared about was profit for himself. He had some level care for Marcus his creation, however the two had a straighed and at times abusive father son relationship. Douglas had some pride for Marcus's achievements, however he seemed to consider him little more than a weapon, and didn't really care that Marcus wasn't going to last till his sixteenth birthday. Nor did he care about abandoning him in the end. Despite being a truely evil man, Douglas did have a lighter side. He had a child like rivally with Donald, and sometimes slipped into it while mocking him, such as calling him "Donny," which he hated. He was also somewhat envious of his older brother, and its impied Envy helpped drive him to evil. Category:Mad Scientist Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Genius Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Slavedrivers Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Brother of hero Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Gadgeteers Category:Sociopaths Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bullies Category:Martial Artists Category:Living Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Recurring villain Category:Outright Villains Category:Stalkers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bombers Category:Vandals Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crackers Category:Imposters Category:Partners in Crime Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars Category:Comedic Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Trap Master Category:Master Manipulator Category:Betrayed villains Category:Traitor Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Torturer Category:On & Off Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sadists Category:Amoral Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Child Murderer Category:Strategic Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villain